1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to eye drop dispensers and more specifically to eye drop dispensers having recessed dispensing orifice and alignment attachment to position the dispensing orifice over the approximate center of the ocular opening.
2. Description of Prior Art
Liquid eye drops are commonly used to introduce over the counter and prescription medication into the eyes of human patients. The most common container in which these eye drops are supplied is simply a flexible plastic bottle having a tapered dropper. It has been recognized that a flexible bottle with a tapered dropper does not provide optimum means for administering drops into the eye. A significant problem with previous dispensing devices used for dispensing ophthalmic solutions is contamination of the dropper nozzle by inadvertent contact with septic surfaces such as fingertips and facial surfaces. This contact also can clog the dispensing orifice making it impossible to dispense further drops. Contamination of the dispensing orifice can then result in microbial contamination of the solution remaining in the dropper bottle and the transfer of this contamination to either or both eyes.
Some devices have been reported which serve to prevent contact of the dispensing orifice but were designed primarily to aid in the in positioning the dispensing orifice properly. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,578,019; 5,902,292; 6,010,488; 6,090,086. These devices generally comprise members which rests on the patients face serving to retract the lower eyelid and to prevent unwanted blinking so that drops from the dispensing orifice will enter the eye. Little or no mention is made of prevention of contamination of the of the dispensing orifice by contact with a septic surface or means to align the dispensing orifice with the proper area of the eye for receiving the medication. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,613; 5,181,634; 5,207,657 teach the protection of the dispensing orifice but no mention is made of means to align the dispensing orifice with the proper area of the eye. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,010,488 and 6,090,086 both teach the means to retract the lower eyelid but do not teach protection of the dispensing orifice from contact with a septic surface or the alignment of the dispensing orifice. U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,590 teaches alignment of the dispensing orifice with the correct portion of the eye but the tip of the dispensing orifice is exposed to contamination prior to and after dispensing the medication and prior to replacing the sealing cap. Since the eye drops may be used several times a day and over long periods of time, it is often necessary to carry the dispenser in a purse or a pocket, the size and configuration of the ocular positioning droplet dispensing device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,590 would make carriage in a purse or pocket difficult.